When You're 18 for a Kurosaki
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin and Yuzu have turned 18 and are in the Soul Society for a Party. The soul society learn a few things about a life of a certain dark haired Kurosaki. No Lemon.


Ichigo sat on the couch with his arm draped around Karin, it was her 18th birthday and she had just received a motorbike in which her brother will help her with. She already had a few lessons and she was doing extremely well. So Isshin and Ichigo bought her the bike. Ichigo never wanted to admit it but Karin was his favourite twin. She was a substitute soul reaper like he was and was aiming for her bankai. She was practicing everyday with swords and against him and was doing very well.

Yuzu sat beside their dad who was snuggling up to her, she had gotten a sewing machine and a cooking book. Isshin looked over to Karin who was fast asleep in her brothers arms, "Yu, do you have any plans with a secret boyfriend?" Isshin asked and Yuzu just nodded simply.

"Going for a meal with him,"

"Honey, we are going out for a meal with the family. So bring him along. We are going to Karin's work," Yuzu frowned.

"No! NO! It's always Karin. It's always about her. Why not me!" Karin was still fast asleep. She had been training with Yoruichi then was dealing with hollows and wandering souls. She either helped them move on by preforming a console or she did something that they wanted. Like wanted to win a race.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS KARIN!" She screamed and stormed away out the house. Ichigo sighed and looked to his sleep sister and then at Isshin who was frowning.

"Are we favouring Karin over Yuzu?" Ichigo nodded slowly. Karin had a big responsibility, she kept the town safe. Ichigo and Isshin could tell her about the life they lived. They didn't want to bring Yuzu into the world of hollows.

It was nearing night time and Yuzu wasn't around...Karin sat on her bike and Ichigo sat behind her. She opened a garganta and she zoomed through it with her bike and Ichigo clutching on behind. She sped down the streets that were all to alike, so during the time she came, she made street names for herself and sketched them onto the wall and made a map of the place.

She was currently at Byakuya-has-a-stick-where-the-sun-don't-shine avenue. He merely laughed at the name and walked away from her. The girl laughed at the street name and parked outside, the-white-haired-hotties road. She parked her car and stepped off her bike.

She wore a somewhat short purple dress with her converse and underneath she wore black shorts. She walked into the barracks with her brother in tow. They walked into a hall and smiled when she saw Toshiro standing in front smiling. She then noticed that most - not all - captains were there and she walked in and hugged a group of the females who kissed her forehead.

They all looked very stunning in their dresses. Karin put an arm around Rangiku who looked dazzling in a long purple dress, "Has your captain been treating you right?" She asked and the woman shrugged. Karin knew that for what ever reason, he was hard on Rangiku when there was no need. She had asked her to work harder for him and she was working hard but now she had to interfere again.

She kissed her cheek and made her way over to Toshiro and sat beside him and he gave her a warm smile before he embraced her. She was on all fours as he hugged her, hiding his face in her small breasts while his hands went to the small of her back, almost her but while his other went to her shoulders.

"Happy birthday," he almost purred into her ear, his purr then turned into an almost growl and he pushed her away slowly, "Sorry," he said before running away. Karin frowned and found Renji and gave him his well deserved hug and a kiss on the cheek. She came to the soul society more and more to either visit or help out and he she loved every moment off it. Renji was almost her brother.

"Why do you look so sad?" Renji asked as held her close as Karin sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She debated whether to tell him or not, but telling him would end up making her cry and she wasn't wanting to cry.

"Maybe tomorrow," she decided. She knew telling someone would make her fell better, but it should wait. Renji shook his head and led Karin away and to a quiet hallway and he sat her down on a windowsill and leaned against the wall.

"Well Yuzu, my twin, was supposed to be with me tonight but she was-" and the tears started and the uncontrollable sobbing. "-She got angry at me and she stormed out. I wanted to spend our night with her and introduce her to Toshiro...but no he has gone and ran away from me and I don't know why. I'm so nervous and I just want-" she stopped and Renji held Karin in his arms and let her cry against his chest.

"What are you nervous about?" Karin blushed heavily and looked away from Renji wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You won't tell one of my family members or anyone else?" Renji nodded and looked to the girl who went into her back and pulled out a long chain of condoms.

"Toshiro and I have been dating for some time and today is...the day," Renji nodded and ripped two off and put it in his pocket and thanked Karin for them and then held her close again.

"If he's not back by the time Yuzu comes. Me and you can use these outselves," he laughed and Karin just laughed back nodding her head. "Dance with me," He pulled Karin back into the dark main room and brought her to the floor and grabbed her by the waist and brought her in close and they swayed from side to side going round in a small circles.

She'd continually step on his feet but he said nothing about it, more girls and guys were joining them in the floor and Karin laughed every time she stepped on his feet. She apologised of course and continued to dance on with him.

She rested her head against his chest as he brought his arms in and rested his chin on her head. Karin felt the room get cold and turned to see her dad walking in with a drunken Yuzu behind.  
>She was shouting nonsense at him about Karin being the favourite. She walked over to her dad and he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "You look beautiful my darling. Save me a dance," he smiled and she nodded and walked over to see Ryuken and she walked over and took his hand and he got up and danced with her.<p>

"What's wrong with Yuzu?"

"THERE YOU EFFING GO AGAIN! FAVOURITING HER! SHE FAILS AT SCHOOL! SHE HAS SOME SECRET BOYFRIEND! SHE STEALS YOUR CIGERETTES AND YET SHE IS YOUR FAVOURITE CHILD!" Karin gasped and ducked away but Ryuken grabbed her hand and walked her out and into the fresh air.

Karin punched the wall and her knuckles began to bleed. She punched again and again and again till blood was dripping down her arms. She sat on the cold ground and sighed to herself, "We haven't spoken since she learnt I smoke. I am trying to stop but I am drawn to them," Ryuken went into his pocket and brought out a cigerette. She took it and put it between her lips and clicked her fingers and a small fire swelled up and she sighed as the Nicotine cooled her nerves.

"I get the feeling that you need the cigerettes. It's like a fuel for you spiritual energy. When you smoke I can see your spiritual pressure getting larger and your knuckles are close to healed," Karin looked down to observe her hands. They were close to being healed. She exhaled the smoke and took another long drag of the cancerous stick.

"So your schools finished...what's your plans?" Karin looked to her Uncle and shrugged.

"I tried to go to university but they laughed and refused me. I tried college. Refused. Tried jobs...refusal," Ryuken nodded and pulled out another cigerette and put it to his lips and Karin clicked her fingers and got it alight quickly.

"Thank you dear," Karin smiled and exhaled once again and looked to her uncle who was peacefully smoking beside her. He touched her hand and smiled, "If you want a job you can work with me at the hospital. I know you are already more than qualified to do such things," Karin smiled and nodded her head happily.

"I'd love that," She heard crunching of feet and turned to see Isshin standing with Yuzu. Ryuken smiled happily and stood up.

"Ryuken...don't encourage her," Isshin shrugged and helped Karin to her feet. Karin gasped when she saw everyone walk outside and she put the cancerous stick behind her back when Toshiro was back. He frowned and walked closer and saw the cigarette in her hands.

He scrunched his nose up at her, "Once this is done...head home. I'm not having this," Karin growled and walked away with the cigarette in her mouth. She walked past Renji and slipped something in his pocket before she found her motorcycle and just drove away.

"Ichigo...," Isshin ordered and the said male walked over to his dad who was frowning. Isshin led him a bit away and obviously Yuzu had to start screaming.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT KARIN! SHE IS JUST SEEKING ATTENTION!" Ryuken walked over to Yuzu and slapped her so hard.

"KARIN IS SUICIDAL YOU BITCH!" Ryuken hissed and sped off after Karin. Yuzu stood staring at her dad for sometime and Isshin nodded slowly and walked over.

"It started when she was 15. She was cutting her self. She never said why she was, but she did and their was lots of them. A few months after we caught her trying to drown herself," Toshiro hissed at that. "We sent her to talk to Uryu who spent hours talking to her. When she was 16 she resumed the self harm. Yesterday...I caught her doing it again. I know she smokes, I gave her them. It's a relief to some and it helps her. Your sister has had a lot on her mind of recent and she's really been struggling with it all," Yuzu was in tears, her cheek swollen from where Ryuken slapped her.

"It's not that we don't care. I can't lose Karin...and seeing that she is closer to death...I want to give her that bit more support," Yuzu nodded and looked down then at everyone. It was her party to and yet she didn't recognise anyone.

"Where are my friends? I know none of these people. They are all old," Isshin nodded slowly and looked to Rangiku who was crying heavily. Renji wrapped an arm Rangiku and he too quivered.

"These people keep Karin grounded. Kisuke is bringing in your friends," Yuzu nodded and Isshin directed everyone to where he'd like them to be and that was in a garden that had tihiki latterns and fires and music playing.

Hours into the night, Ryuken returned and placed a sleeping Karin on a blanket and sat beside her. Uryu sat down next to her and rubbed her arm slowly and saw a fresh wound, he saw several fresh wounds. He hissed and lay down beside her and lay on his side staring at how she slept. Her face was all scrunched up and she was crying in her sleep. Ryuken got up from the blanket and found Isshin with his daughter dancing away.

Isshin scanned the area when he Ryuken and saw Karin sleeping on the blanket. He rushed over to her and inspected her arms, her legs, her back, her side. All fresh. He sat down next to her and watched as she opened her eyes slowly and retracted her head.

Uryu saw that she was awake and smiled at her, "Can I have a dance?" She pulled the bandages around her arms up and nodded her head slowly. Uryu bent down and helped her up and to the dance floor.

Karin buried her face in his chest and they just rocked back and fourth, going in circles. She buried her head in his chest even further and begins to sing, "Little girl terrified. She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal. A home is no place to hide. Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels," People stopped to turn and stare at the duo as she sung her lungs out, very well to, as she just sung her emotions.

"Every day's the same. She fights to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray? She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?" Karin looked up to see Renji holding her hand and she took it and sang even loud.

"Today she's turning eighteen. Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile. They never get past arms length. How could they act like everything is alright? Pulling down her long sleeves. To cover all the memories the scars leave. She says, "Maybe making me bleed will be the answer that could wash the slate clean." Renji began to tear up and she sang even louder and louder until she was almost screaming her feelings.

"Every day's the same. She fights to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray. She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries. Every day's the same. She fights to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray. She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries. She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries," Renji pulled her into his arms and cried against her. She laughed softly as he continued to cry.

"I don't even know you. Who are you?" Karin shrugged and held him close to her body as he cried. "What's wrong?" He asked. Karin looked down, now she had already explained her issues with Ryuken. The said male walked over and handed her a pack of cigarettes and she put one on her mouth and lit it with her hands and inhaled the smoke and relaxed into the cigarette.

Rangiku walked over to Karin after talking with Isshin and he nodded and he made his way over with Rangiku. Kakaku also walked from behind and Yoruichi and Kisuke were smiling widely.

"Karin...in the Shiba house hold...when the oldest daughter becomes 18...apart from her virginity being taken and becoming a woman, she is given the title of the head of the house. Karin...you are 18 now...this is yours," Isshin bent down and gave her a jacket and she just looked at it and smiled, but took more huffs on her cigerette.

"And baby...I have a little present...your lovely white haired hottie, begged for this role," Karin was handed a letter,

'Karin Shiba, you have been appointed the Captain of the 9th squad in the 13 Court Squad. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki will help you as much as possible'

Karin stood up took more puffs from her cigerette like it was her stress ball, or a bag where she could breath. Isshin touched her shoulders and brought her in close to his body. From the hug alone, she could tell that he was going to remain by her side and help her through all of this. She was handed another haori and she slipped it on and walked way.

She found her seat beside Uryu and he touched her forehead and gave her a warm smile, "Listen...call me...even if you don't feel like you need to. Just call me," Karin nodded and watched as Toshiro made his way over to her and sat down on the blanket with her.

He handed her a box and she opened it slowly to see a small ice owl and another two swade boxs. She opened the first to see that it was a bracelet made from his ice and he helped her get it onto her wrist, despite the cuts. He hovered his hand over and healed the remaining wounds with kido and then let her open the last box which was an ice necklace with a diamond on the bottom.

"They are beautiful,"

"Not as much as the wearer," Karin blushed and looked away. He slipped the necklace onto her neck and looked to see that everyone was busy talking, "Come with me," And Karin did. She followed him into another garden where there was a small lake and Karin dipped her feet into it.

"I'm sorry, I was so angry earlier. It's just...how do I say this...I knew you were going to be the head of the Shiba and I got really scared. Then I was pissed off that you never told me that you smoked...I thought we shared everything together...then your dad told us how you were...suicidal," Karin looked down to her dress and nodded her head slowly.

Toshiro took her hand and kissed it softly then kissed her wrist before running his fingers along one of the larger scars, "As your boyfriend...tell me about this...let me hear it from you," Karin looked to his face, to see how he was concentrating on her wrist and his eyes were full of sadness.

"Well...when I was 15...I gained my powers...like how brother did. A lot of hollows were after me, as I couldn't hide my spiritual pressure. So I was fighting them in school so I was suspended...I lost all my friends...you never really showed up...so I was so scared so I cut my self...the hollows continued so I tried to drown myself. A by passer saw me jump and rescued me and called an ambulance. I asked if they didn't tell Yuzu and my dad agreed. I got counselling every week from Uryu and eventually he found me stable," Toshiro reached forward and grabbed her chin and planted his lips against hers and felt her tense up. She always tensed when they kissed. He wrapped an arm around her hips and brought her in closer and lay back so that she was lying on top of him.

She eventually stopped and snuggled her face into his chin, "Do you want me to continue...," She whispered and he nodded his head and stroked her back as she began again, "So we have hooked up by now...so I was happy for a while...but then...erm...I erm...something happened and I got hated my self for doing it,"

"What did you do?"

"I erm don't want to tell you,"

"And why not?"

"Because you'll hate me,"

"Why would I ever hate you?"

"Because I cheated on you," Toshiro's eye widened. He pushed Karin away from him.

"Karin...I'm going for a walk...I...," he then burst into tears and Karin rushed over to him and held him close. He cried heavily and she rubbed his back as he hid his face against her.

"I was drunk. He had white like hair. We only kissed for a second. I'm so sorry," Toshiro kissed her neck and grabbed her hand and pulled her away with him, they were in an alley way. He sat her down on a bin.

"What," she asked as he stared up at her.

"Do you love me?" He asked and she nodded softly. "Will you give me head right now?" Karin looked down to where he was asking for her attention and nodded her head slowly. They never got naked for each other. She never stayed over, but she had dreamt about this before.

Toshiro sat beside her and kissed his neck softly, "I'll take that...come on...finish your story?"

"So after I...you know...I was so upset with my self and angry that I cut my self again. My dad caught me and took the to see Uryu and he gave a cigarette. He said that smoking these would help me calm down and use these for stress relief," Toshiro nodded and saw her pull one out and he fingered it.

"How about...I become your stress relief," Karin blushed and put a hand on his thigh and trailed it down to his knee and back up to his thigh. Toshiro let out a soft moan and Karin giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So the scars a few days ago?" He asked trying to force away from the moan he let rip a few seconds ago. She trailed her hand to his inner thigh and felt his leg push in to his hand and she smiled softly.

"So...after having been suspended. Terrible grades...and teachers refused to write me any references, I couldn't attend University, College or even go into employment," Toshiro nodded and kissed her hair.

"Well you are now a captain and a head house of the biggest clan. Kakaku was not the head but was taking over until you became of age. She wasn't given any privillages. So when you graduate, I'll be dating the head of the Shiba clan," he purred and Karin wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pulled her up so she was sitting on her knees, he kissed her softly and saw that someone was walking down the lane. Karin retracted and they sat watching the two pass. They stopped and stared to them.

"Captain," Toshiro looked to see that it was his fourth and fifth seat. They were staring at then for some time then were laughing, "Captain...do you this is the spot where couples come to do naughty things," The female asked. Toshiro shook his head but he did know. That's why he brought Karin here, but he wasn't going to allow her to give him head. His first head behind a bin.

"Senzuka, Miyagi this is Karin Shiba...she will be the new 9th squad captain. We were just chatting. It's her 18th birthday today," The two bowed and offered her a good night and Toshiro grabbed her hand and led her to the party to see that it was still in full swing.

Yuzu was dancing with some girls that had bullied Karin for seeing the dead. They called her physic Sally and was asking about the dead. Karin walked over to Rangiku and cuddled into her arm while she was drinking with some males Karin didn't know quite yet.

"Hey dear. Where have you been?" Toshiro walked over and sat with Karin and she pointed to him and she just nodded her head.

"Shuhei...I don't think you have ever been introduced. This is Karin, she'll be your captain after she graduates," The male held out her hand and Karin took it and they noticed the scars on her wrist but didn't ask about them. He had three scars on his eye and when you do what they do, the scars can be from hollows. "She's also the head of the Shiba clan so be good,"

Shuhei nodded and watched as Renji came bounding over and put something into Karin's pocket and she felt that it was her packet of condoms and blushed heavily. Renji lifted Karin up and brought her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's my brother?" Renji laughed.

"I'm one short," Karin laughed and turned to Renji, sitting in his lap and turned to face him.

"Is it bad that I want to watch," She giggled and Renji did the same. Renji went into his pocket and frowned.

"That bitch...he took two from me," Karin ripped off another four for him and put them into his pocket. "Want to watch or not?" Karin shrugged then looked to Toshiro who was silently running his hands in the grass.

"I want to," Karin got up and Renji laughed.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro asked when he saw her stand up. She blushed and shook her head.

"Later," Toshiro nodded and lay down on the grass and made his way over to Ichigo's room. Renji led her to his window, and thankfully the window was open and so was the curtains.

"Oh...gawd...Ruki-ahhhh," She heard her brother moan out and she laughed at the sound, she bent down and giggled and was blushing crazily.

"Hey...," Karin looked up to see her brother at the window staring at the two of them. Karin began to crawl away and Renji just laughed.

"Karin, I see you. Turn round so we can talk," Karin stood up and walked over to her brother who took her hand and lifted her up onto the window. She saw that her brother was in a dressing gown and Rukia was under the sheets.

"I'm sorry," Karin whispered and Ichigo just laughed and looked to Renji.

"Now I think you have the decency to tell me why you were peeking?" Karin nodded and went into her pocket and brought out the condoms and Ichigo looked at them frowned and went to the floor to pick up the ripped packet and smoothed it down to see that they were identical.

"Explain," Karin nodded and looked down.

"I was erm...was going to have sex with my boyfriend...but I have no clue on what to do and that, so I was wanting to watch you and get tips," Ichigo lifted her up and lay on the bed beside Rukia and walked over to Renji who was standing.

"Go round and sit in the living room," Renji nodded and walked away and Ichigo shut the blinds and sat down next to Karin who was bright red.

"So who is this boyfriend of yours," Karin looked away.

"Toshiro,"

Rukia squealed in delight and looked to see Ichigo who was fuming slightly, "He asked me to give him head and I have no idea what to do. I touched his leg and he moaned. Why?"

"I can't believe I am having this conversation with my sister," Ichigo hid his face in his palms and watched as Rukia sat up but she was bare chested and lay back down again. Ichigo reached forward and handed her his t-shirt and she put it on before turning to Karin and patting her hair.

"Want me to have it?" Rukia asked and Ichigo shook his along with Karin. She nodded and sat up to stroke Karin's hair.

"What are you nervous about?"

"All of it," she murmured and Ichigo looked down and then back at his sister trying to figure out that to say.

"Rukia...would you mind going through into the living room. Renji is in there though," Rukia nodded and picked up some shorts and headed into the living room and Ichigo just stared at Rukia's ass as she walked away.

"Sorry...have I ruined this for you?" Karin asked noticing how her brother was almost drooling over her. Ichigo shrugged then looked to Karin.

"Are you just scared of being naked and going through it and losing it," Karin nodded slowly.

"And I have no idea what he likes and doesn't,"

"Well you only know if you try it. But here's a tip," Ichigo reached over and found a dildo in his drawer and handed it to Karin who was gawking at it.

"She doesn't know and neither do you. Okay?" Karin nodded slowly and was handed the plastic. Ichigo pointed to the tip of it. He took his sisters hand and took her index finger over it and she screwed up her face as she rubbed.

"Start of here. Always start here and start slow," Karin nodded and he then pointed underneath to which she nodded slowly and stood up, her eyes watching as Ichigo put the dildo back in his drawer and raised a hand to silence it. She wasn't going to grasp him up now.

"Bye bye, Rukia. Renji...you coming?" Karin asked as she got to the door. Renji stood up, slowly making his was over to the door with her and made their way out.

Karin was back at her party with Yuzu, she was dancing with Izaru and walked over to Toshiro who was watching silently.

"Hey...want to leave early?" She purred and the two rushed off to Toshiro's home to put some condoms to use.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a drabble. Self harm is serious so I hope I conveyed it well enough. The song Karin sings is by Brit Nicole "When she Cries" Listen to it. Hope you some what enjoyed.<strong>

**Please leave your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
